


Drake and Jace

by Sleepingalong



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Story - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepingalong/pseuds/Sleepingalong





	1. The day we met

03/02/2015

Robert grabbed my throat and I could barely breath. I could hear Roberts heavy breathing and smell the unions he had on his burger with lunch. The crowd around us was yelling and cheering at him as he pushed me higher up the wall. "You do not belong here, freak! You can't be here! Why can't you understand that?" Robert hissed in my face, his spit flying around while he did so. "I really like your spit on my face," I managed to bring out. Robert brought up his fist and planted it in my solar plexus. "Shut up, you stupid fag!" he yelled. Then he dropped me on the floor and kicked my chest. Hard. I couldn't help but cough and the bastard laughed. "Would you look at it mates, the little faggot can't even take a few punches." While he and his "mates" were laughing I stood up and took off, running as fast as I could with my shaky legs. I ran and ran until I couldn't hear them laugh any more. I ran for five more minutes before slowing down and making a stop at my locker. I carefully slid down with my back against my locker, hissing in pain as my stomach didn't really like the movement. Putting my head in my hands I refused to cry, to be weak. Tough Robert hadn't done much damage this time, it still hurt. As much as I wanted to hide it, I couldn't. It hurt, it hurt so damn much and it wouldn't stop! 

I sat there crying for a few minutes when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up in shock and tried to back down, but my back was already against the lockers. In front of me was a boy with dark brown, messy hair and dark blue eyes. "Please don't hurt me!" I whispered pleadingly. The boy in front of me crouched down and placed his other hand under my chin, so I would look at him. "Why would I want to hurt you?" he asked, his voice soft and caring. Caring? Why would he care? "Be-because I'm a... a fag." I drop my eyes and wait for his reaction. Maybe he'll just push me and then it will be over. Or maybe he'll punch you in the jaw for talking to him. My mind told me. My head spun with all the things he could do to me. "Look at me," said the boy softly. I shook my head, knowing he will hit me when I do. "Look at me!" The boy's voice was louder this time, but still gentle. I looked up, seeing his dark blue eyes filled with worry. "What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head. "I can't tell you, they will hurt you too," I whispered. The boy only shook his head. "They wouldn't dare to hurt me."

"You don't know them."

"And they don't know me."

"Who are you?" 

"My name is Drake. My dad's the new headmaster here. Who are you?" I frowned. I didn't know that there would be a new headmaster. Drake watched my expression change and smiled a little, which made me smile too. "I'm Jace. My dad isn't the headmaster here," I joked. "How come that he is the new headmaster?" I saw his face become serious. "How come you call yourself a fag?" I looked down. "Because it's easier to let them be right," I sighed, too tired of all the shit to come up with a sarcastic comment. "No, you're not." His tone made out that nothing could change his mind, off which I'm glad. He stood up and held out his hand for me. I stared at it for a few seconds. Would he let go when I was halfway up? I grimaced at the memory of that happening but still took his hand. He helped me up, noticing my hesitation, but he didn't say anything. Together we walked towards the office. It was strange, but I trusted the guy. Maybe because he was nice to me, maybe because of... I don't know, probably just because he was nice. Nobody had been nice to me since Robert came to this school. We walked into the office and Drake motioned me to sit down. "Talk," he commanded me. "What do you want to know?" I asked, trying to play dumb. Drake didn't take the trap. "Tell me about the bully."

"Bullies," I corrected him. He nodded. "Okay, who are bullying you and why?" I shook my head and shrugged. "I don't know. He just came one day and picked me. Since his dad is... was the headmaster, he could do anything he wanted. Nobody wanted to be in trouble, so they all turned their backs on me. Well not at first, but when they noticed it was serious, they did. Nobody wanted to be beaten by him and his 'friends'." When I said the word friends, my hands made quotation marks in the air and grinned. "If Robert wasn't such a scary mofo nobody would've been afraid of him." Drake nodded. "Yeah, I can understand, I guess."

"Why are you here?" I tried changing the subject. Drake understood what I tried to do and smiled. "My dad was a principal of a boarding school near San Diego. When my mom died he couldn't take the looks of pity anymore, so he got re-assigned and moved here," he told me. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were a little watery. Without thinking I hugged him. "I'm sorry about your mom," I said, unable to think about something more fitting.

06/11/2019

It was four years, three months and nine days later and Drake and mine's life had changed. A lot. A few days after Drake came, Robert left with his parents. He moved to Minnesota and his "friends" were lost without him. Everybody turned on them. Since that day, I actually enjoyed going to school. I made friends, became the popular boy I was so many years ago. My grades turned into straight A's and I became captain of the football team. We won that year. I think it's safe to say that I had become a new person. 

Drake started poking me to get me back into the 'real world' and I slapped his hand away. "Stop it, you're annoying!" He grinned. "I was talking to you and you weren't listening."

"I never listen to you," I commented and Drake's face fell a little. "I know that. But I was asking if you wanted to go out tonight?" I frowned. Is that boy even in his right mind? 'Drake, it's Tuesday! We can't drink on a schools night!"

06/12/2019

Well... turns out we could drink on a schools night. Oh boy, my head is pounding like crazy! I was about to roll on my other side to sleep for a little more when I felt a warm body pressed to my back. From the snores, I could tell that it was Drake. What the hell is Drake doing in my bed?! Or is it Drake's bed? Then what the hell am I doing in his bed?! I checked the color of the sheets. Nope, it's my bed.

I jabbed him in his stomach and rolled away from him. His eye flew open and stared at me in confusion. "Dude, what the hell are you doing in my bed?! Or what am I doing in your bed?!" I winced. "Mate, stop shouting. We got drunk last night, remember?" Drake's face turned beet red. "What's up?" I asked him frowning. "Nothing. Do you remember anything?" I shook my head. 'Not yet. I'm gonna take a shower and you should do the same," I advised him. He nodded and stumbled out of my bed, towards his bathroom. I was relieved to see that his boxers were on, which meant that we didn't have... I shivered, the thought of me having sex with my best friend was not something I wanted in my head. I walked into my bathroom and looked in the mirror. I could tell, I didn't like what I saw. My hair looked like I've just had amazing hot sex and there were massive bags under my eyes. "Nice, Jace," I muttered to myself. Stepping into the shower I waited for the water to get warm. I stood there for ten minutes before I actually did something. As I washed my hair and body my head becomes clearer. Flashes of last night came back to me and I froze. "You've got to be kidding me..."


	2. Memories of last night

After finishing my shower I stood in the bathroom for a few more minutes before going into my room. There I took jogging pants and a dark blue tank top from my closet. I grabbed my iPod and earphones from my nightstand and walked out the door. "I'll be home in an hour or so!" I yelled at Drake before closing it behind me. I started walking towards the park as I selected my 'thinking mood' playlist (yes I have playlists based on my mood). Once I was out of the busy streets I started my jog and closed my eyes. I knew the path like the back of my hand, so I knew I wouldn't get lost.

The memories from the night before were clear in my head, even though I was drunk as fuck. I really hoped Drake didn't remember what happened.

*Flashback* [smut alarm]

It was around eleven o'clock and we've had a few drinks, but we weren't really drunk yet. On the television, there was some weird movie with singing high school students. I sat on the couch and Drake sat half on my lap. He looked at me with a weird glint in his eyes.

"Wanna make out?" he asked me. I didn't have to think twice. I set my beer bottle on the table and Drake did the same. Then he turned around and crashed his lips on mine.

For the rest of the night we drank and made out, and drank and made out, and... yeah, you get the picture. We were drunk when we decided to go to bed and sleep, but when I wanted to close the door behind me Drake stood there.

"Can I sleep with you?" he asked me and stared at me with his super cute, dark blue eyes. I just couldn't say no! So in my room, we undressed and slid into my queen-sized bed. He laid close to me, his face only inches away from mine. My eyes focused on his lips, they were still pink and swollen from our previous make-out session. I felt Drake move, his skin now touching mine, his lips barely an inch away now. Looking in his eyes I saw a hunger I've never seen before and before I knew it his lips were on mine. Moaning I slid my hand in his wild, tangled hair, pulling it hard, but not too hard to hurt him. He groaned against my lips as I let my other hand trail down his body, my fingers lightly pulling the curly hairs on his stomach. I felt his dick harden against my leg and I smirked against Drake's soft skillful lips.

His lips then left mine as he started trailing kisses down my neck, over my chest and stomach, to the point where my boxers are in the way. I lifted my hips so he could slide them off easily. When he does, my erection springs free and Drake looks me in the eye as he tastes my sensitive tip with his tongue. Slowly he twirls his tongue around it, teasing me, making me moan out. Slowly he fully takes me in his mouth and I close my eyes, groaning at the sensation of his tongue around my thick cock.

*End of flashback* [end of smut]

An hour and a half later I arrived home. Drake sat on the couch with a book on his lap. "What are you reading?" I asked, trying to make an easy conversation. Drake looked at me skeptically.

"Seriously, Jace. I gave you a blowjob and you ask me what book I am reading?" I shrugged. "A boy can always try." Drake frowned at me.

"You are no boy, Jace. You're a twenty-one-year-old man."

"Since when am I a man?" I asked him curiously.

"Since last night," he mumbled, his cheeks bright red. I couldn't help it, but I burst out in laughter. Drake pretended to be mad at me, but he also couldn't keep his laughter for long.

"How much do you remember?" he asked me once we had calmed down.

"Everything? You?" He nodded. I had expected his answer, but it still was embarrassing to know that he also, remembered everything that had happened the former night.

"You know, it's kind of weird..." I began. Drake looked up at me questioning.

"What's weird?"

"You. And the fact that we both were drunk as fuck and still remember everything that happened last night."


	3. The good things in life

06/16/2019

We didn't really talk that day. Or that day after that. And the day after that. We didn't do anything but the things we normally did. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either. The realization that Drake liked me had hit me hard. For Pete's sake, I lived with the guy. Well, technically he lived with me, but that doesn't matter. It's ironic really, I've always been straight but Robert called me a fag and now, four years later, I really am gay. And then to think that Mr. Jackson gave me a B- on my essay about irony.

At Saturday I was going crazy, but so was Drake. "We really need to talk about Tuesday-night," he stated when we entered the kitchen that morning. I groaned. "I know, but I don't want to ruin things between us." Drake smiled that cute half-smile of him and grabbed some eggs. I walked over to the fridge and opened the door. I started looking for something to drink. "There's only coke and beer in here! Where's the milk? Hell, where's the orange juice?" I slammed the door shut and heard the beer bottles ring. "I guess Chad drank the juice on games night, last Thursday. And you made pancakes yesterday, remember?" He's so cute when he's saying smart things! Damn you Drake and your cuteness.

An hour later we were sitting on the couch, me with a glass of orange juice from the supermarket around the corner and Drake with his scrambled eggs and some toast. The TV was on but on mute. "Okay, we both know what happened Tuesday-night," Drake thought out loud. I nodded. "True." "What now? Are we gay?" I shook my head. "There's no way I'm gay! My parents would rip me apart and send all of my body parts to different countries around the world." Drake laughed but sobered up a few seconds later. "So you're saying you're not gay because your parents would never accept it?" "And how could I be gay if I've banged over a hundred girls?" Drake shrugged. "I don't know, I've banged over a hundred girls and I'm gay." I don't know how long I stared at him with the disbelieve clear on my face, but it must've been long because Drake started snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Hey Jace, you OK mate?"

I shook my head. "Since when do you know?" He shrugged."I don't know, for a while now I guess." "So you were experimenting with me?" I asked. He shook his head. "You know I would never do that. I just wanted to make out with someone and I didn't want to call Nicole again. She's beginning to think that we are dating." I frowned, I never liked that Nicole girl. I had a girl like her once, had to kiss her brother right in front of her to prove I really didn't want her anymore. People began to think that I was gay, so Drake and I wrote an article for the school's newspaper which was called '10 ways to get rid of a clingy boy-/girlfriend'. "You know, we can become friends with benefits," I joked. But Drake already shook his head. "No, I want a solid relationship for once. So you go make up your mind and we'll talk again later." I thought he would just walk away, but he crashed his lips on mine. We kissed passionately for a few minutes before he pulled away. "I hope I gave you some stuff to think about."

07/03/2019

I spent the rest of that weekend in my room, laying in my bed. I think I would've forgotten to eat if it wasn't for Drake. He would come knocking on my door with a plate in his hands and a knowing smile on his face. I must admit it freaked me out. Everything freaked me out.

The past few weeks Drake and I were keeping some distance from each other, being nothing more than normal friends. I must admit that my heart still raced when I saw, touched him or even thought of him, so on a Tuesday night I grabbed my earphones and plugged them in my cell phone. I needed to go away, and that I did. I wrote a note to Drake and then left the apartment. At first I just randomly walked around, but when the sun began to rise I had a clear destination in my head. It was a three hour's walk from where I was now, but that didn't matter. It all didn't matter. When I arrived there it was nine o'clock in the morning. Through the window I saw a man and a woman sit in the kitchen, eating breakfast. I walked towards the door and knocked. Footsteps sounded and came closer. Then the door opened.

"Jace!" My mother's voice sounded loud in the silence of the morning. I smiled. "Hey, Jackie." Jackie, my mother, grimaced. "You can call me mom, you used to do that," she said, almost pleadingly. "I used to do that, indeed. Is Joshua home, too?" I already knew the answer to that since I saw them both sitting at the table in the kitchen. Jackie smiled. "Yes, your dad's got the day off. Come in." she let me in and I walked towards the kitchen. Joshua looked up to see who was there and when he laid eyes on me, a big grin was set on his face. "Jace! What a surprise!" He was truly happy to see me, which made me smile a little. "I got something to ask you guys, can we sit down?"

So there we sat. My parents on one side of the table and me on the other side. I figured it was the safest place since that put about two meters of distance between us. "What's wrong Jace? Do you need money, because we can give you..." Jackie started, her voice worried, but I started shaking my head before she even finished speaking. "No money is not a problem. It's about love. I think I'm in love," I told them. Jackie started glowing and Joshua's eyes grew big. "You're finally settling down! Who's the lucky girl?" I shook my head again. "That's the thing, Joshua. It's not a girl." In less than one second the facial expressions on my parents face changed into pure horror and anger. "A BOY! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR RIGHT MIND! YOU CANNOT BE IN LOVE WITH A BOY! YOU CANNOT BE A BLOODY FAGGOT! NO SON OF MINE IS A HOMO!" Joshua started shouting. He stood up and walked around the table to grab me, but I stood up as well and ran for the door. I never made it.

Joshua was able to grab my arm and twisted it. I heard a loud crack and I winced, it's the same arm my so-called father broke ten years ago. He smashed me into the wall and punched me in the stomach, over and over again. I began to feel dizzy, but still tried to get away. The man I once called daddy became the monster that I feared more than everything in life. Joshua grabbed my collar and threw me outside like I was a bag of garbage. He didn't shut the door behind me, as I expected, but came after me. I wanted to stand up again, but my legs were shaking too much. Joshua kicked me in the side, just like Robert used to do. I felt my ribs break and the air leave my lungs. The sad thing is that I didn't even put up a fight. Yes, I tried to fly, but I could never hurt my father. I always dreamed of it, making my father feel the pain I did when he beat me. Another punch landed on my face and somewhere far away I heard sirens of police cars and ambulances, but it was so, so far away. I felt myself slip away into a deep slumber, not wanting to wake up ever again.

08/05/2019

It felt only hours later that I woke up in a white room. A hospital room, I knew directly. I looked around, but there was no sign of life in the room. There were three other beds in the room, but they were all empty. There was a calendar on the wall. August the fifth. It's Drake's birthday! He's twenty-two today! After the excitement faded away, I began to notice that my ribs hurt and my breathing was not completely normal. There was also an IV in my arm. But that wasn't all. There was a person in the doorway. He stood completely frozen, his mouth wide-open and a coffee cup in his left hand. It took me a couple of seconds to recognize him, but then I knew it. "Happy... birth... day..." I tried singing, but my voice was all raspy and my throat hurt. Drake rushed to my side after he called for a doctor. "Shhh, don't talk.. or try to sing. It will hurt you... and my ears too," he tried to joke. I looked him in the eye. "I love... you," I whispered with a husky voice. Drake's eyes widened and he wanted to say something back, but there came three doctors and a nurse rushing in.

Half an hour later the last doctor left and Drake and I were finally alone. He went to sit next to me in the uncomfortable hospital chairs, but I patted next to me on the big bed. We laid next to each other for a while when Drake started talking. "Did you mean what you said?" he asked. I nodded and winced. "Yes." Drake brought his head closer to mine. "I love you, too," he said. I couldn't help but grin. It may have cost me a couple of bruises, but I now realized I loved this boy more than everything in the world. "Marry me," I whispered.


End file.
